Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
In some systems, when attaching a trailer to the vehicle, the driver has to enter its properties to put the trailer driving aid system into a position to properly calculate the driving aids overlays, when backing up with a trailer attached. Some more advanced systems are able to detect the trailer length and the distance of the trailer's axle to the hatch by watching the trailer's turning behavior when the vehicle and trailer are in motion using visual data processing such as described in U.S. Publication No. US-2014-0160276, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.